


Lazos de Sangre

by editorialpatitofeliz



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober, FictoberMF, FictoberMF20, Octubre, YinYangYo, incesto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorialpatitofeliz/pseuds/editorialpatitofeliz
Summary: Yin y Yang comienzan a ser atraídos hacia una relación incestuosa. ¿Podrán resistirse a sus instintos? ¿O se dejarán llevar por esta historia?Historia formada a partir del Fictober 2020 con las palabras propuestas por Motín Fanficker.
Relationships: Yang/Yin (Yin Yang Yo!)
Kudos: 3





	1. Verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Contenido explícito.

Yin despertó a la mitad de la noche. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Maldiciendo su necesidad biológica, se puso de pie media adormecida y se dirigió al baño. La luz de su lámpara de noche apenas lograba iluminar el otro extremo de la habitación. Allí su hermano se encontraba durmiendo en su propio mundo.

Tras regresar de su viaje se encontraba más despejada. Esperaba llegar a su cama y esperar volver a conciliar el sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar hacia su rincón y su cama, algo le llamó la atención del rincón opuesto. Era difícil explicar qué fue. Tal vez solo era su intuición. Se giró y pudo ver a su hermano estirado sobre la cama cubierto por una delgada frazada. Lo que encontró extraño fue que algo se movía debajo de la frazada. La poca iluminación proveniente desde su lámpara y desde el exterior lo confirmaba.

Se acercó un poco más y pudo ver más claramente que algo se movía en el medio de la cama. Su curiosidad y preocupación se hicieron evidentes. Temía que algún animal se hubiera colado bajo la frazada y le estuviera haciendo algún daño. El movimiento era rápido y frenético, cosa que solo aumentó su preocupación. A pesar de todo, el conejo no parecía inmutarse sobre lo que estuviera pasando en su cama.

La chica se armó de valor y poco a poco destapó a su hermano. En un principio le costó creer lo que estaba presenciando. Yang se estaba masturbando frente a ella. Su mano agitándose rápidamente era el movimiento que había captado. El chico parecía no darse cuenta. Yin quedó congelada frente a esta escena. No podía gritar. No podía huir.

De pronto Yang comenzó a ser atrapado por el placer involuntario. Su pene ya se notaba bastante erecto, mostrando un largo que Yin no imaginaba que tenía. Los suaves gemidos comenzaron a rellenar el silencio. A cada segundo que pasaba, a Yin le era más difícil alejarse. Internamente su ética y deseo de hacer lo correcto lidiaba contra su propio morbo de seguir mirando.

-Yin.

La coneja pudo oír su nombre deslizarse de la boca de su hermano entre sus gemidos que se hacían cada vez más agitados. El miedo estrujó el corazón de la chica, quedando helada y paralizada. Su nombre fue oído una y otra vez desde la boca de su hermano mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer.

El miedo finalmente le dio el golpe energético para la huida. Yin no esperó a presenciar el final. Soltó la frazada, dejando al conejo destapado. Atravesó la habitación y se parapetó en su cama. Se cubrió con sus propias frazadas y ocultó su cabeza bajo la almohada mientras apagaba la luz.

Quería olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Quería borrarlo de su memoria. Será una mancha que la marcará de por vida.


	2. Periodistas

Habían pasado dos días. Aunque Yin no pudo olvidar lo sucedido, se dio fuerzas para continuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yang despertó al día siguiente como si nada, lo que en parte ayudó. Se intentó convencer a si misma de que todo fue una horrenda pesadilla.

Estaban sentados una tarde viendo la televisión. El azar había colocado el canal de las noticias. Yin estaba por cambiar cuando la presentadora alcanzó a lanzar el último titular.

-Un caso de incesto quedó al descubierto el día de hoy luego que la fiscalía recibiera una denuncia por parte del padre de los acusados. Se trata de dos hermanos de catorce y quince años que mantenían una relación incestuosa secreta desde hacía ya casi un año según lo explicado por el fiscal de turno. Para sustentar la denuncia, el padre de los menores colocó una cámara escondida en el cuarto de cada uno de los menores. Vamos con la nota preparada por Tony Lavoie.

El mismo congelamiento de la otra noche atrapó a Yin con el control remoto apuntando a la pantalla. Mientras, un joven periodista presentaba la información desde la calle, para luego dar paso a las imágenes de la noticia.

-Un amor prohibido. Es así como estos jóvenes de no más de quince años describen a su relación. Una relación que producto de sus lazos de sangre no solo es una aberración contra las leyes de la naturaleza, sino contra nuestra legislación.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es enfermo!

Yin se volteó y vio que su hermano dejaba de lado su teléfono para prestar por primera vez atención a las noticias. Yin, quien apenas estaba acumulando el valor para cambiar de canal, perdió todas las fuerzas como para apretar el botón.

-No hubiera querido llegar a esto –un anciano identificado como el padre de los menores apareció en la pantalla con el rostro difuminado-, pero…, no podía seguir con mi vida sabiendo lo que estaba pasando –su voz sonaba quebrada-. Ellos no querían entender por las buenas. Simplemente no tuve elección.

La noticia siguió su curso, pero para Yin solo se convirtió en ruido blanco. Observaba a su hermano, quien parecía prestar real atención a la pantalla.

-¡Son unos enfermos! –comentaba de cuando en cuando.

No podía evitar sentir hipocresía en las palabras de su hermano, a pesar que era consciente de que no era su intención. Aun así, no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados.

-No puedo entender a esa gente –Yang concluyó una vez finalizada la nota-. Digo, ¿cómo es posible enamorarse de su propia hermana? –el conejo se volteó hacia su hermana-. Digo, cuando trato de pensar en ti y en esa idea, ¡me provoca asco! Sin ofender.

-Claro, te entiendo –contestó su hermana desviando la mirada.

-No sé cómo hay gente que sigue adelante a pesar del asco. ¡No tiene sentido! –agregó el conejo.

Tras la afirmación de su hermana, regresó a su teléfono. Yin por fin tuvo la libertad de cambiar de canal.


	3. Jadeo

Yin maldijo su reloj biológico, el cual la despertó nuevamente a la mitad de la noche. Se volteó hacia su mesita de noche y vio que su reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. El escenario se estaba volviendo a repetir. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Eso no la arrancó de su pesadilla. Aún seguía en su cama. La misma penumbra, la misma habitación. Le aterraba siquiera sentir la existencia del otro extremo de la habitación. Terror que lentamente iba siendo derretido por una intensa curiosidad.

Se maldecía a si misma mientras su propio cuerpo la arrancaba de la cama. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era capaz de detenerse. Lentamente y en silencio cruzó la habitación hacia la zona prohibida. Su hermano se encontraba dormido como de costumbre. Para su infortunio, nuevamente pudo ver el movimiento sospechoso bajo la frazada. Al toparse frente al mismo escenario, ella quedó paralizada. Se le alcanzó a pasar por la mente la posibilidad de que él despertara y la descubriera. ¿Qué podía hacer frente a eso? Nada volvería a ser como antes.

Unos jadeos la desconcentraron, atrayendo su atención nuevamente hacia el conejo. Eran suaves y sutiles, pero se percibían claramente en medio del silencio nocturno. Ella clavó su mirada hacia el movimiento de la frazada, recordando lo que había debajo. Por primera vez no le temía, al contrario, le atraía. Se sobresaltó frente a ese pensamiento, pero los gemidos de su hermano hicieron olvidar sus preocupaciones.

El tiempo transcurrido era incalculable. Yin sentía que había pasado una eternidad en esa situación. Le asustaba y le atraía al mismo tiempo. Ya no veía a su hermano sobre su cama. Veía a un objeto de placer que poco a poco la iba tentando. Un placer culpable que se hacía cada vez más irresistible.

Sin darse cuenta, ella bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna. Ya desde sus labios mayores podía notar la humedad. Se mordió los labios mientras su dedo incursionaba más adentro. Al rozar su clítoris soltó un gemido que no pudo controlar. De inmediato se tapó la boca congelada de miedo. El terror aumentó al notar que el movimiento debajo de la frazada se había detenido. ¿Acaso había despertado?

Los segundos de pánico se hicieron eternos. Nada ocurrió. Un ronquido por parte del conejo le avisó que se había dormido definitivamente. Yin aprovechó su oportunidad de escape y raudamente regresó a su cama. El sueño había escapado. La humedad y la sensibilidad aún estaban en su vulva. La excitación por la aventura que había vivido seguía presente.

Tal vez esa noche imitaría a su hermano, salvo que ella si estaba despierta.


	4. Sensible

La coneja no pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de hacer. Realmente no se reconocía. Ella jamás haría tal cosa. La Yin que solía ser le hubiera recriminado esas perversiones a su hermano. O por lo menos hubiera desistido de seguir buscando la forma de volverse a enfrentar a tan peligrosa situación. Pero ahí estaba, por tercera vez, frente al pene erecto de su hermano, agitado por una mano que no dejaba milímetro sin recorrer. Mientras, su portador parecía encontrarse en otra dimensión, una en donde ella estaba presente.

Recordar que ella era la musa de por lo menos una de esas pajas le hizo cuestionarse en serio lo que estaba haciendo. Quería detenerse. Quería hacer lo correcto. La tentación era muy fuerte. El temor a ser descubierta a esta altura estaba por los suelos. Hoy solo importaba aquel pene frente a ella. Era el primero que veía en vivo en su vida. No sabía por qué eso le provocaba tantas cosas en su interior. Solo lo estaba viviendo. Estaba frente a aquel órgano erecto devorándolo con la mirada. Solo estaba ahí, hipnotizada ante el vaivén de la mano.

Quería saber en qué estaba pensando Yang. Cuáles eran sus deseos más oscuros. Esos deseos por los cuales ni siquiera él estaba consciente. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más agitados. No había calculado el tiempo que había estado ahí parada. Había llegado a una etapa en el placer de su hermano que no había visto antes.

-Yin –balbuceó entrecortadamente.

La chica tembló de cuerpo entero. La paja que se estaba haciendo en ese instante era en su honor. Imaginarse como parte de sus sueños eróticos congeló sus pensamientos. Quedó sin respiración. Quedó sin movimiento. Lentamente la mano dejó de agitarse, dejando su miembro erecto frente a ella. Podía observar su silueta gracias a la luz exterior. No entendía por qué se había detenido. Si la hubiera descubierto, hubiera parado repentinamente. Quizás se cansó.

<<¿Por qué no lo tocas?>>

Yin se asustó ante el hecho que ese pensamiento hubiera cruzado su cabeza. El peligro que despertara ya no era una excusa para ella. Pero ahí seguía. Su meta estaba a unos cuantos centímetros. Era un punto de no retorno.

La tentación estiró su mano. Pronto vio cómo su índice reducía la distancia con el glande. La emoción, excitación, temor, curiosidad, crearon un caldo de cultivo que no la llevaba por un buen camino. Su voluntad se convirtió en un títere de sus impulsos más bajos.

Su dedo hizo contacto. No alcanzó a percibir un tacto muy especial cuando la mano de él volvió a agitarse. Yang lanzó un gemido nunca antes oído mientras notó que algo salpicaba sobre su mano. Retrocedió por instinto, no sin evitar la salpicadura. Luego, no notó señales de vida por parte de él.

Regresó a su cama mientras investigaba con el tacto aquel líquido. Era viscoso como una crema y estaba tibio. Los colores inundaron su rostro al percatarse de qué se trataba.


	5. Llave

La noche siempre era seguida por el día. Yang despertó apenas los primeros rayos solares asomaron por su cara. Se estiró, buscando energías para un nuevo día. Echó un ojo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Le llamó la atención que Yin no se encontrara allí, y que su cama no estuviera armada. Por lo regular ella armaba su cama apenas se levantaba. Iba a regresar, era seguro.

Salió del cuarto rumbo al baño. Quería orinar y tal vez lavarse la cara para terminar de despertar. No tenía planes especiales para aquel día. Al llegar frente a la puerta, giró el picaporte, y notó que no giraba.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Yang golpeó la puerta mientras seguía intentando abrirla.

-¡Está ocupado! –oyó la voz de Yin desde adentro.

-¡Apúrate! ¡No tengo todo el día! –le respondió molesto.

Yin no había tenido consciencia del paso del tiempo. Cuando la luz comenzó a reemplazar la oscuridad, la culpa reemplazó a la excitación. Cuando no era capaz de someterse en la cama, huyó al baño. Solo quería huir, y el baño era lo mejor que pudo encontrar. Estaba frente al lavado, enfrentando su rostro contra el espejo. Su reflejo le recordaba quién era. Sus recuerdos le recordaban qué hizo la noche anterior. Era un contraste que la congelaba.

-¡Vamos Yin! ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar allí? –oyó los gritos de su hermano desde afuera. El chico realmente se hallaba apurado, y no quería terminar orinando en el sucio baño de afuera.

Realmente se oía molesto. Era antipático. Con un humor sarcástico que buscaba dejar heridas solo por diversión. ¿Qué rayos podía verle? ¡Ah sí! Su pene.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte allí toda la mañana? –insistió Yang golpeando con fuerza-. ¡Si no sales ahora echaré abajo la puerta!

A Yin poco le importaba responder. Apenas se giró hacia la puerta cuando oyó otra voz.

-¿Qué rayos les sucede? –era la voz del Maestro Yo.

-Es Yin. Se encerró en el baño.

-Hay una llave de repuesto bajo el tapete –informó el maestro.

-¿De verdad? –se oyó la voz de asombro del conejo-. ¡Sí! ¡Aquí está!

Ya no había caso seguir allí. De todas formas iban a abrir. Ya no había caso seguir huyendo. De todas formas un nuevo día había empezado.

Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir en retirada. Evitó la mirada de ambos. Solo quería salir de allí. Sabía que la estaban mirando raro. No le importaba. No estaba dispuesta a dar explicación.

-¿Ves? Ya tienes el baño libre –dijo el Maestro Yo guiñando un ojo.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa? –cuestionó Yang arqueando una ceja.

Jamás hubo una llave.


	6. Silencio

La tentación a veces es algo incontrolable. La emoción de romper las reglas te borra de la memoria el motivo de la existencia de dichas reglas. La ansiedad es un cosquilleo que electrifica tu cuerpo extendiendo una sensación placentera y adictiva. Por más que tu conciencia te castigue por las mañanas, al atardecer todo queda olvidado. Poco a poco tu voluntad es erosionada y quedas a la merced de tus instintos más bajos. Monstruos te controlan cuan títere, empujándote a aberraciones que por más dolorosas te parezcan, ya no las puedes evitar.

Así se encontraba Yin una noche más, frente a frente al causante de su deseo más prohibido. Era como si una fuerza la empujara a actuar cada noche. Una fuerza a la que no podía culpar si era descubierta. La responsabilidad era de ella y solamente de ella. Eso no importaba aquella noche. Solo importaba llegar al orgasmo. Había pasado varias veces. El profundo sueño de Yang le aseguraba que podía disfrutarlo una vez más. El miedo era cosa del pasado. Incluso había ayudado a masturbarlo. El tacto era increíble. Sin un atisbo de pelos, podía sentir la piel suave y cálida que arrastraba de arriba abajo. Mientras, los jadeos y gemidos de su hermano eran una perfecta melodía. Sabía que el premio final era el mejor para ambos. Él podría llegar al éxtasis placentero. Ella podría recibir un líquido cálido al tacto y dulce al paladar.

El miedo estaba tan ausente que sus sentidos se habían enfocado en su totalidad al placer, olvidando su propia seguridad. No notó que los gemidos habían cesado. Ella había llegado más lejos que nunca: acercando su boca al miembro erecto. El éxtasis empujaba su cara centímetro a centímetros. Se encontraba encorvada sobre la cama cuando se encendió la luz. El peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama lo despertó.

La coneja se volteó y encontró a su hermano completamente despierto. Sus manos le informaron que tenía su pene entre sus manos. El momento, la luz, y la mirada de su hermano fueron suficientes inquisidores para traer al miedo de regreso a su corazón.

La chica quedó congelada. Incluso sintió que había presionado con más fuerza el miembro. La sorpresa en Yang era absoluta. No tenía palabras para lo que acababa de descubrir. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Jamás imaginó hallarse en una situación así. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose por un largo rato. Ella aún mantenía las manos en la masa. Se mantenía aferrada a un miembro que con el rato fue desapareciendo. Yang aún tenía su mano en el interruptor de la lámpara. Quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, más había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

En ese instante, el silencio acabó con el amor fraterno.


	7. Juegos

Yin y Yang estaban recorriendo un castillo abandonado. Fueron enviados por el presidente de la ciudad en busca de su osito de felpa llamado Chispita. Insistió que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño sin su osito. Carl lo había robado como señal de una nueva maldad digna del amor de su madre.

El lugar se veía completamente abandonado por el tiempo. La iluminación era escasa. Con una bola de luz convocada por Yin apenas podían divisar las paredes enmohecidas, el piso de madera corroído, las telarañas por todos lados, y pasillos eternos y enredados. De cuando en cuando se encontraban con cosas en las paredes, ya sea alguna puerta que daba a alguna habitación, algún cuadro, algún espejo, y en raras ocasiones, una ventana tapeada casi en su totalidad por tablones de madera.

A ninguno de los dos le interesaba realmente la misión. Caminaban en silencio casi en sincronía. Parecía como si se comunicaran por telepatía, cosa que no podía ser más lejana a la realidad. Yin concentraba con todas sus fuerzas su energía Woo Foo para ubicar a la cucaracha, sin obtener resultados. Yang simplemente la seguía con la esperanza de terminar luego.

El camino parecía interminable. Yang quería protestar, pero sus palabras eran ahogadas en la punta de su lengua. Yin quería ponerse de acuerdo con su hermano sobre el siguiente paso a tomar, más sus palabras tampoco le salían. El mutismo era mutuo y cada vez se hacía más asfixiante.

Luego de casi una hora de caminata sin rumbo fijo, llegaron a un callejón sin salida. El viaje comenzaba a tornarse demasiado aburrido cuando tras voltearse, una nueva pared los encerró. Estaban atrapados en cuarto sin puertas, ni ventanas, y con una única luz Woo Foo iluminándoles el rostro.

Yang intentó romper las paredes. Ni con sus más fuertes golpes del puño del dolor pudo siquiera trazarlas. Los hechizos de Yin tampoco funcionaban. Todos sus rayos rebotaban en las paredes. Para colmo, parecía que el espacio cada vez se hacía más estrecho.

-¡Increíble que hayan caído en mi trampa! –se escuchó la voz de Carl proveniente desde un parlante omnipresente-. ¡En tan solo cinco minutos esas paredes los aplastará si no descubren el secreto para desactivar el hechizo! ¡Buena suerte!

Su voz desapareció tras una estruendosa risotada.

Ambos se miraron, y aun así no emitieron palabra alguna. Siguieron intentando sus mismas técnicas, perdiendo valioso tiempo. Llegó el momento en que las paredes prácticamente los tenían a unos centímetros de distancia. Pudieron percibir el calor del otro. Era precisamente de lo que estaban escapando. Desde aquella noche no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra. Ahora que parecía que la muerte era inminente, las palabras seguían siendo esquivas.

En el instante en que Yang se atrevió a hablar era demasiado tarde. No alcanzó a emitir sonido alguno cuando fue acallado con un beso por parte de Yin. Sintió como la lengua de ella entró en su boca cuando la presión de las paredes le hizo perder el conocimiento.


	8. Galletas

Érase una tarde en que Yang venía de regreso de la feria. Había estado con Dave y Roger y le había dado una paliza a este último en todos los juegos. Sentía sus ánimos por las nubes. El triunfo le había subido a la cabeza. Su guardia estaba más baja que nunca. El exceso de confianza sobraba en su mente.

El conejo entró en la academia y se instaló en el sofá. Sobre la mesita de centro encontró una bolsa de galletas. No se cuestionó por qué había concluido que eran precisamente galletas lo que contenía. Era un empaque plástico brillante color amarillo. No traía logo, no traía indicaciones, no traía letra chica. Era amarillo con los bordes rojos y unos círculos de colores repartidos por todos lados. A él le llamó la atención el paquete. No solo por sus colores vivos, o por su contenido. Era lo único que había sobre la mesa, atrayendo su atención con su brillo y sus colores.

No lo pensó dos veces. Tomó la bolsa, la abrió, y se comió todo su contenido. Eran galletas con chispas de chocolate. Una suertuda y bien merecida merienda. Mientras masticaba se preguntaba de dónde habría salido. Lo más probable es que Yin las hubiera comprado y las hubiera dejado tiradas. En el fondo poco le importaba. Menos le preocupaba que las galletas que acababa de comer se veían muy sospechosas. Lo comido, comido estaba, y estaban deliciosas.

El asunto fue olvidado hasta el día en que su consciencia se lo presentó en sus sueños durante su inconsciencia. Yang fue testigo de la seguidilla de sueños que comenzaron justo la misma noche tras comerse ese paquete. Aquellos sueños que el despertador borraba de su memoria. Esos sueños que estaban mejor en el olvido. Sueños en donde profanaba a su hermana sin el menor miramiento. Sueños en donde tocaba por primera vez el paraíso en éxtasis a cambio de romper una de las reglas morales más importantes que regía su vida. Sueños, que al ser vistos en tercera persona, lo destrozaron.

Ya no era quién para acusar a su hermana. Ya no era quién para culparla. Él había hecho lo mismo. Se sentía sucio. Si no hubiera sido ella quien lo terminó masturbando, hubiera sido él que le hubiera hecho algo peor. La fuerza de un tren a alta velocidad lo empujaba y lo arrastraba a lugares donde no quería ir. No podía entender por qué su cerebro lo estaba traicionando de forma tan escabrosa. Quería arrancárselo. Quería volver a olvidar. Ya no quería estar aquí. Quería desaparecer.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. El dolor le dio la bienvenida. Frente a él podía ver al Maestro Yo.

-No te levantes –le ordenó con seriedad-. Tus heridas son de gravedad. Debes descansar hasta que te sanes.

Pronto notó que se encontraba completamente vendado. Poco a poco fue recordando lo último vivido, dónde estaba y por qué estaba así.


	9. Semillas

-Estas semillas les harán muy bien –explicaba el Maestro Yo-. Apenas prueben una quedarán completamente sanos.

-¿Está seguro que esto va a funcionar? –cuestionó una incrédula Yin.

Ella, al igual que su hermano, se encontraba sobre su cama en deplorables condiciones. Se encontraban envuelta en vendas por todo su cuerpo, que cubrían cortes y magulladuras. Aún no entendían cómo habían sobrevivido a la trampa del castillo abandonado. Pero tras la última escena en donde ambos hermanos terminaron dándose un beso mientras eran aplastados por los muros, terminaron en la protección de su hogar, y vivos.

-¡Por supuesto que va a funcionar! –exclamó el panda-. El vendedor de la otra dimensión me aseguró que así era. Ahora niños, cómanselas y descansen. Mañana estarán mejor para completar su misión.

Cada uno de los conejos tenía una semilla del tamaño de un haba en sus manos. Apenas podían mantenerlos sujetas en sus manos debido a las fracturas en sus brazos. Era un doloroso último esfuerzo para llevárselas a la boca, pero valdría la pena ante el fin definitivo del dolor. Yin aún cuestionaba la efectividad del remedio. Yang esperaba el momento definitivo para arriesgarse con el remedio.

Tras la última respuesta de su maestro, pudo ver como Yin probaba la semilla. Era el momento de intentarlo él también. El Maestro Yo tenía razón. El dolor se fue tan rápidamente que por un momento temió haber muerto. No era así. Se sentía como nuevo. Podría en ese instante pararse de un salto y patear traseros.

-¡Increíble! –exclamó Yin-. ¡Realmente si funciona!

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Yang-. ¡Me siento como nuevo!

-Muy bien chicos –respondió su maestro con una enorme sonrisa-. Descansen. Mañana tendrán un duro día –agregó frunciendo el ceño-. Por mientras iré a ver mi novela.

Antes que los chicos pudieran replicar el panda se había ido.

Nuevamente ambos se encontraban solos. Apenas se dieron cuenta de aquello, el ambiente se densificó como si hubieran soltado gas tóxico. Había mucha habitación que mirar para impedir el contacto visual. Yang volvió a sentir suficiente energía como para de verdad poder salir de allí.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Yin desde su cama al ver que su hermano se dirigía a la salida.

Él se volteó y no pudo evitar el contacto visual. Se percató que extrañaba su voz. Hace mucho que no se dirigían la palabra. No la merecía. La vergüenza recayó sobre su espalda cargada con todas esas imágenes de sus sueños. Quería y podía salir huyendo, pero su mirada lo atrapó.

Se quedó quieto, estático, sin saber a dónde ir. Aunque solo fueran sueños, lo sentía tan real. No podía mirarla sin recordar que hace poco la tenía en cuatro. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

-L-lo siento Yin –respondió afligido mientras abría la puerta y se iba de la habitación.


	10. Humo

Pasaron más de dos meses desde la trampa del castillo. La relación entre Yin y Yang tomó un nuevo matiz. No solo ya no se hablaban, sino que apenas se veían. Siempre trataban de ir a dormir y despertar en horarios diferentes. Todo para no toparse.

Yin ni se la pasaba en casa. Tampoco estaba con sus amigos. Yang les había preguntado. Engañaba al Maestro Yo para que creyera que se había ido a dormir, pero en realidad desaparecía durante noches enteras. Al percatarse que estas salidas eran recurrentes, a Yang le llegó la preocupación. Más aún al percatarse que las salidas también ocurrían los fines de semana. Una vez estuvo tentado de preguntarle el motivo de sus salidas. Simplemente no le salió la voz.

Las pocas veces que se topaba con ella, le notaba algo extraño. Como una estrella que día a día iba perdiendo su brillo. Una mirada de serenidad cada vez más forzada. Hubiera sido buena idea haberle confirmado que no estaba molesto con ella por haberla pillado masturbándolo. De hecho ella debía estar molesto con él. Las palabras morían con el hecho de encontrarse ambos en una misma habitación. El peso de la culpa la estaba aplastando. Simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras notaba como día a día iba perdiendo a su hermana.

Una noche la siguió. Caminó durante bastante rato por calles que no conocía. Eran calles extrañas, llenas de tiendas de productos exóticos. Yin caminaba con una capucha puesta. Su hermano la seguía con sigilo. Vio como entró a un local ubicado al final de un pasaje estrecho y apenas iluminado por unas cuantas luces de neón. Al entrar más atrás, un fuerte olor desconocido le dio la bienvenida, seguido de un picor en los ojos y de algo extraño que lo hizo toser. El conejo a duras penas pudo ver el camino, por culpa de la algarabía que había allí dentro, la pobre iluminación, y el denso humo que apenas lo dejaba ver y respirar.

Había mucha gente. Estaban celebrando, bailando, jugando, saltando, moviéndose. Todo era energía, a pesar del humo. Para Yang, esto no era humo convencional. Intentaba respirar lo menos posible, para evitar que su veneno le hiciera efecto del mismo modo que a esos pobres diablos. Buscaba a Yin, pero no podía encontrarla. Se subió por unos estantes, escaló agarrado de las vigas del techo, todo con tal de tener una buena vista. No había señales de Yin.

De improviso pudo verla por una ventana. Estaba inconsciente, llevada sobre el hombro de un desconocido rumbo a su auto. De inmediato el conejo rompió el vidrio y corrió a su encuentro. El desconocido al verlo, intentó huir, pero Yang le hizo frente.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que te la llevas?

Asustado, el pobre tipo dejó tirada a su víctima y salió huyendo del lugar. Yang lo habría perseguido, pero eso implicaba dejar a su hermana sola y tirada en un callejón oscuro y siniestro.


	11. Muerte

Salir de ese infierno no era una tarea fácil, pero eso no era preocupación para Yang. Tuvo que cargar a una inconsciente Yin por entre callejones oscuros hasta el lugar más cercano donde se atrevería a estacionar una ambulancia. La adrenalina no era superior a una de las tantas batallas peleadas hasta el momento. No sabía qué había pasado. No sabía por qué o como había llegado a una situación como esta. Lo único que importaba era que Yin estaba en peligro.

El viaje transcurrió a alta velocidad. En un rato él se encontraba envuelto en las luces blancas de la sala de espera del pasillo del hospital. La velocidad se detuvo estrepitosamente. El segundo se estiró cuan goma de mascar. Esperaba que Yin quedara en manos profesionales y que pudiera recibir noticias favorables.

Rato más tarde llegó el Maestro Yo, sumándose a la lerda espera junto a su hijo. Durante aquel rato, Yang se encargó de entregarle la más mínima cantidad de información posible, con respuestas escuetas, esperando poder conformarlo.

Pasada la medianoche, un doctor finalmente salió con novedades.

-La señorita se encuentra estable dentro de su gravedad –explicó mientras revisaba sus papeles-. Se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero tomará alrededor de una semana en estabilizarse. Es indispensable que se quede internada por lo menos dos semanas.

-Pero ¿qué tiene doctor? –preguntó el panda con preocupación.

El doctor lo miró con seriedad a través de sus anteojos. Guardó sus papeles dentro de su delantal, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sufrió una sobredosis de drogas –informó-. Encontramos en su organismo restos de marihuana, cocaína, éxtasis, heroína, entre otras que aún estamos identificando.

Padre e hijo se miraron mutuamente. Era una sorpresa hasta para Yang. Temía que aquel humo también hubiera sido una droga de las tantas mencionadas. Aparentemente a él no había tenido efectos secundarios producto de su exposición.

-No, yo no lo entiendo –el rostro del viejo panda parecía desencajado.

-Yo tampoco, es por eso que llamamos a la policía –respondió el doctor con una mirada de dureza.

-Pero, ¿al menos ella está bien? –intervino Yang.

-Si –respondió el doctor-. Cuando logre recobrar el conocimiento podrás visitarla. Por lo pronto, señor Yo, tenga la amabilidad de acompañarme.

Una última mirada intercambió padre e hijo. Yang vio cómo su maestro y padre salió a la siga del médico. Nuevamente quedaba solo, confundido, en un mar de pensamientos que solo existían para hostigarlo. Solo tenía un rumbo fijo que apuntaba hacia Yin.


	12. Insulto

Yang entró en silencio al cuarto. Era bien iluminado y bien ventilado. Las tonalidades claras abundaban, junto con un helado silencio que le estremecía el pellejo.

Sobre una cama junto a la ventana se encontraba Yin. Apenas percibió que se trataba de su hermano, escondió su mirada hacia el vidrio. Yang notó esa indiferencia. Era más que evidente que su relación estaba más que rota. Las circunstancias lo empujaban a seguir dando pasos hacia adelante aún en contra de su voluntad. Finalmente se detuvo cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro de la cama.

-Hola Yin –su voz sonaba temblorosa. Sentía que le picaba la nuca con rabia.

Solo el silencio fue su respuesta.

-El doctor dice que ya estás mucho mejor –continuó divagando con lo primero que se le viniera a la mente-, y eso es algo muy bueno. Pronto podrás volver a casa. El Maestro Yo está muy preocupado por ti, y también la policía. Les dije dónde fue que te encontré, y el lugar quedó desbaratado por la policía. Dicen que era un centro de tráfico de drogas y otras cosas ilegales. Me gustaría saber por qué fuiste hasta ahí y qué fue lo que te pasó. Eso nos ayudaría a aclarar muchas cosas.

La sola presencia de su hermano la hería como mil clavos atravesándole el interior. Era el vivo reflejo de un deseo prohibido que no había podido quitarse ni con mil drogas. Ni siquiera entendía cómo había caído tan bajo. Lo único cierto es que nada podía quitarle ese anhelo por aquel fruto prohibido. Quería que se callara, que se fuera. Quería que no existiera. Pero ahí estaba, lanzando un río de palabras sin importancia.

-La verdad si fue por lo que pasó la otra noche, te quisiera pedir perdón –Yang a esta altura hablaba sin pensar. Era la única forma de enfrentar este problema-. Te juro que si hubiera tenido control de mis actos, jamás hubiera siquiera pensado en eso. No quiero que te sientas culpable de lo que pasó Yin, al final yo comencé con todo eso.

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Las lágrimas brotaron instantáneamente. Se estaba metiendo en campo minado.

-Yin, no quisiera perderte por culpa de esto –el apagar el pensamiento le ayudó a liberar su corazón-. Ya no quiero seguir alejado de ti como ahora. Tampoco quiero que vuelvas a esos lugares malos y te terminen haciendo daño.

-¡Ya basta! –Yin finalmente se volteó. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas-. Lárgate de aquí. ¡Ahora! –le gritó.

Aquel grito lo despertó. A pesar de la advertencia, sus pies no se movieron.

-Pero Yin… replicó el conejo.

-¡YA BASTA! –su garganta parecía desgarrarse-. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS! ¡ERES LO PEOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!

El grito parecía haber detenido el mundo, o al menos detuvo el mundo de Yang.


End file.
